


Diplomacy

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, and fuck i would make out with him if i saw him in that dress too lance, do i have regrets? nope, keith wears a dress, the other characters are mentioned but they play fairly small roles so im not gon tag them, this was supposed to just be a fluffy oh no we have to share a bed au where did i go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: "There were many reasons why Lance was upset about rooming with Keith. Despite them having some sort of weird friendship forged through countless missions and being forced to live together anyways, Lance still considered the other a rival. There was also the fact that Keith was always awake at weird hours and Lance liked to get his beauty sleep. Unfortunately, both of them would be stuck sleeping in the same cramped room in the same small bed for three nights. Lance prayed that Keith didn’t snore."In which Keith and Lance of course have to room together and share the same tiny bed for three consecutive nights. Cue rapid escalation lmaoAlternatively titled 'How many cliches can I cram into one fic'





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd and I'm not rereading the entire thing before posted so good luck buds- I'm just happy that I had the inspiration to write something decently lengthed since I haven't actually finished something in ages. Enjoy~

None of the paladins were thrilled upon finding out that they would have to share rooms on their latest diplomatic mission. Of course, Shiro would be in the same room as Allura and Coran due to fancy leader privileges or something. The other four had to split two smaller rooms. Smaller was an understatement, and of course Pidge and Hunk instantly chose to room with each other, despite Lance’s begging. They’d probably be up all night doing weird and nerdy stuff. 

 

There were many reasons why Lance was upset about rooming with Keith. Despite them having some sort of weird friendship forged through countless missions and being forced to live together anyways, Lance still considered the other a rival. There was also the fact that Keith was always awake at weird hours and Lance liked to get his beauty sleep. Unfortunately, both of them would be stuck sleeping in the same cramped room in the same small bed for three nights. Lance prayed that Keith didn’t snore.

 

The first day of the mission was tiring. They were mostly interrogated about random aspects of their lives and previous missions. The questions were too specific and many of them didn’t seem that important to Lance. He shrugged it off and for the most part answered the questions he was asked with ease. 

 

When they were finally allowed to turn in for the night, Lance basically dove into the bed, throwing his stuff on the ground. He could already feel sleep coming when he heard a throat clear. 

 

“Um, yeah, hate to break it to ya man, but we gotta share the bed which means you gotta move over a little,” Keith muttered, standing next to Lance with his arms crossed. Lance glared at the other but rolled over, making what should be enough room for Keith. The other slipped into the bed and turned the light off. Lance wondered why, of all the places to have to share a room with Keith, it had to be on a damn planet where the aliens were rather small. He shrugged it off and then let himself drift off. 

 

When he woke up, it was still dark out. He didn’t have to be awake for hours. Normally, he would have been able to fall back asleep instantly, but he became very aware of the other body that was entangled with his. He took a deep breath, sighing. He wanted to be angry and move to the ground, but he couldn’t- maybe it was a product of how tired it was- but he didn’t have the will to move the other away and potentially wake him up. Lance stared out the window for a while, watching the stars until sleep returned to him. 

 

-

 

When Lance woke up the next morning, he was facing the blank wall. Keith was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, sharpening a blade. “Thasnot ominus t’all,” Lance mumbled. Keith sighed, but that was his only response.  

 

“You seem unusually angsty, even for Keith today,” Lance began, a slow grin spreading across his face. Of course he had to tease him. What else would he do. “Does it have to do with the fact that you totally cuddled me last night? I know I’m hot but,” Lance was cut off by a thunk to the left of his head. He looked and and saw the same knife that Keith had been previously holding stuck in the wall a few inches away. “What the fuck man, you tryna kill me?”

 

“Nope,” Keith muttered. 

 

Before the conversation could go any further, the door swung open to reveal an irritated Shiro. “Alright why did I wake up to a knife sticking through the wall?”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow, pointing at Keith, who shrugged and glared at the wall. 

 

“Well, we’re a team. I know you guys don’t always get along but please don’t try to kill each other,” Shiro said, leaving. 

 

“Just drop it okay,” Keith said blankly, glaring at the ground. 

 

“Kay, geez alright,” Lance replied. 

 

-

 

That day was a little more chill. They got grilled with some more questions, but no where near as many as the previous day. Most of their duties were to attend various diplomatic meals and to be present at a few other gatherings. For the most part, it was a lot less formal than the previous day. Lance was more than thankful, as he tended to thrive a lot more outside of being interrogated. 

 

That night there was to be a grand dinner and ball. The species that occupied the planet had gifted them all with custom made outfits for the night as a sign of thanks. The paladins were thankful, as the planet’s formal attire was different from Earth’s or Altean attire. Each outfit seemed to suit each paladin perfectly; Allura was clad in a stunning gown that looked like whomever had crafted it had figured out how to put actual starlight into fabric; Shiro was dressed in the most Earthly looking of their outfits, an outfit that looked almost like a normal tuxedo, except with the same starlike essence; Coran was wearing some completely outlandish tunic that was apparently also formal; the rest of the paladins had outfits that complimented the colors of their lions. Hunk wore an extravagant suit that glimmered with what looked like actual gold while Pidge was in a romper of sorts that was flowy, with a sort of cape attached to it that slowly blended from silver to a shade of green that was entirely otherworldly.

 

Lance himself wore something similar to Pidge, except the legs of his cut off about halfway down his thigh instead of extending into a full pant like Pidge. His also, instead of having a cape, had long sleeves that had holes at the shoulder. Lance had stared garment for a while before putting it on, thinking it was absolutely ridiculous for him to have to wear. When he had finally put it on, he never wanted to take it off. The shade of blue, while it had looked constant when it was just on the hanger, seemed to move and change with the garment on. Every time he moved, a little of that starlighty effect would appear across the fabric. 

 

And then there was Keith. Lance couldn’t even stare at Keith. He had known, from being on the planet for over a day, that their fashion was very different from what was conventional on Earth and Altea, but he hadn’t expected this at all. When Keith had shown up to the banquet, he was clad in a gown that was comparable to Allura’s in beauty. Its base was a light red, and it cascaded out in flame-like patterns, each layer gradually turning into a deeper red. Lance could have sworn that the flames seemed to be moving. The worst part was that Keith looked absolutely stunning. He took one look at Lance, and then looked away, slowly taking his seat next to him. Lance looked away too, his cheeks heating up. It would be a long night. 

 

Dinner was filled with a couple of speeches and mostly forced conversations, and then it was time for the dance. Lance watched with amazement as countless bodies filled the hall, each one clad in a uniquely extravagant outfit. The music began playing and it sounded both Earthly and otherworldly at the same time. Everybody danced to it in the way that was rehearsed for the specific songs. Lance was thankful that not every song would be a huge ordeal because it was the rehearsed stuff that was especially awkward. Every turn had him dancing with a different stranger and trying to hold conversation and be polite for that amount of time. 

 

Then, the song turned into one of the more casual ones, and guests either left the floor or danced freely among themselves. Lance watched with a small smile as Hunk practically swung Pidge around. They both were grinning and laughing. He wasn’t surprised to see Allura and Shiro dancing together either. They stood close together and they were the absolute picture of what lovers should look like. Coran was off to the side of the floor, speaking to a few of the officials from the planet, clearly engaged in an outrageous story. Lance sighed, watching everybody go about their lives. Normally, he would have been running around the floor, flirting with everybody and putting up a cocky front. He didn’t have the energy to put up such a front anymore though. 

 

“I hate this,” Keith mumbled. Lance hadn’t noticed the other standing next to him and he nearly jumped. Now that he was able to get a better look at him, he noticed the details in his makeup. They were all wearing makeup, as it was a custom for formal events on the planet, but Keith’s was extraordinarily detailed. Lance noticed the golden highlight that glimmered on his cheekbone and he had to peel his eyes away.

 

“You and me both buddy,” he finally replied. 

 

Keith turned to raise an eyebrow at him. “At least you don’t have to wear a damn dress,” he said plainly.

 

This time it was Lance’s turn to raise an eyebrow. It was times like these that he not having a filter could be both a blessing and a curse. “Dude!? Have you seen yourself? You look stunning-” he ended the sentence abruptly and stared at the ground, blushing. Of course he had to say that. He felt a cool hand pat his shoulder a total of three times. 

 

They stood there off to the side in silence like idiots, watching as people continued to dance and converse. The music changed to the next song, something that sounded similar to a waltz. 

 

“Do you-” Lance began to say at the same exact time as Keith. If his face wasn’t red before, it definitely was now. “Sorry-” they said at the same time, again. Lance stared at his shoes, wondering how he could run away from this planet quick enough that Shiro couldn’t hunt him down and bring him back. 

 

Then Keith grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the floor. “What-” Lance began, his voice coming out higher than he would have liked to admit. 

 

“We’re dancing, asshole,” the other said and Lance could see the tips of his ears gradually turning more and more red. 

 

“Okay,” Lance dumbly said. 

 

Once Keith was satisfied with their location on the floor, he turned towards Lance, not looking at him, but to the empty space to the right of his head. His face was scrunched up in an expression that Lance couldn’t really describe. He could feel eyes on him. Normally, he loved the feeling of people watching him, but now, standing on the floor with Keith refusing to stare at them and both of them bright red, he could feel anxiety beginning to tingle through his body. This was bad. If they didn’t start dancing or something, they’d never hear the end of it. 

 

Keith slowly reached out and placed his hands around Lance’s neck. Lance closed his eyes for a moment, internally yelling at himself, before placing his hands on Keith’s waist. They stood there, staring at each other for a moment, and then began to sway like two high schoolers slow dancing at prom- except they were both 20 and on some random planet that probably didn’t understand the concept of prom. 

 

“So… how are you,” Lance murmured, staring at the space above Keith’s head. 

 

“Seriously?”

 

“I dunno… this is weird. Is this weird? It’s like…. Really weird.” 

 

“Lance, calm down. You’re only making it weirder,”

 

“Am not,”

 

“Are you seriously gonna do this right now,”

 

“I’m not doing anything, mullett!”

 

“Yes you are, you’re trying to start a fight,”

 

“Well you-”

 

“Lance. Shut up.” Keith stared at Lance in exasperation. 

 

They continued to move around the floor in silence, although thanks to their bickering, a slight amount of tension had left the two. Lance made eye contact with Keith, and then immediately looked away again with a nervous laugh. He was pretty sure he could feel his shoe coming untied. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck. 

 

“Lance”

 

“What”

 

“You’re stepping on my skirt,” Keith said blankly. 

 

“Oh… my bad,” Lance squawked, taking a step back. And then he found out that he was correct about his shoe. 

 

The ground was cool against Lance’s skin, and Keith’s dress covered most of him like a blanket. 

 

“Hey,” Lance said with a grin before Keith could register that they’d fallen. “Did it hurt,” a slow smile spread across his face, “when you fell-”

 

“Lance fucking McClain, I hate you so much,” Keith grumbled, taking Lance’s face in his hands and kissing him. Lance fucking McClain, who had thought he was about to be slapped, just stared dumbly for a few seconds before realizing that he was being kissed, and that maybe he should react somehow so that Keith knew he was alive. Without giving it much more thought, he kissed Keith back. They had already made a scene and he was sure either way Shiro would have their heads for causing such an embarrassment. He might as well do what he wanted. 

 

When Keith pulled back, Lance just layed there, staring at the other like an idiot. A love-struck idiot. And then he became acutely aware of the fact that the room was dead silent. 

 

“Keith. Lance. Stand up.” Shiro was the first to break the silence. Keith and Lance looked at each other with terror, and then shakily stood up. Shiro gestured for them to follow and they slowly shuffled after him to the hallway. Lance didn’t know what to expect. He felt like a kid that was just caught by his strict conservative grandma smoking pot. 

 

The hallway was dimly lit, making Shiro look angrier if that was possible. And then he inhaled and his expression completely changed to a tired one. “Listen. We all saw this coming, but please. We don’t know what this planet’s customs are when it comes to  _ that _ kind of thing. I just don’t want you guys to get in trouble okay?” And then he patted each of them on the shoulder and walked past them into the ballroom. 

 

Keith and Lance stared at each other in a strange mixture of confusion and relief. And then they both began to realise what had just happened. “Oh my God,” Lance said, covering his mouth like a scandalized old rich person. At the same time Keith broke out in laughter, pulling Lance into an embrace. “Oh my God,” Lance kept repeating into Keith’s neck. 

 

“Oh my God… how are we gonna go back in there Keith?” Lance finally whispered. 

 

Keith stopped laughing, taking a deep breath. “Good point,” he wheezed, still not fully keeping a straight face.

 

“Oh my God… Keith! They’re  _ all  _ gonna stare at us!” 

 

“Lance,”

 

“We just made such a big scene! Oh my God they’re probably-”

 

“Lance,”

 

“Oh man,”

 

“Lance. Shut up,” and Lance took another breath to say something. Keith closed his eyes. He inhaled once. He exhaled. He repeated the process and completed a series of three inhales and exhales before Lance started to babble again. And then, like any logical person, he kissed Lance. Lance kissed him back. And they kissed and kissed and kissed. When Keith broke the kiss, he grinned at Lance. 

 

“Lance. We’re on an alien planet. I’m wearing a fucking ball gown. I don’t even know what the hell you’re wearing. But trust me. It’s fine. We’ll walk into that ballroom and we’ll fucking blow those assholes away.”

 

Lance nodded dumbly and followed Keith into the ballroom. 

 

-

 

“So,”

“So,” Keith replied, a grin on his face.

 

They were laying in their bed facing each other. Lance had his head resting in one of his hands and his other hand resting on his hip. Keith had his hands clasped together in front of his chest. 

 

“I like you,” Lance whispered.

 

“I like you too,” Keith said back.

 

Lance pulled Keith to him and hugged him tightly. “I don’t even know when I started to like you!” he laughed. Then his grin was replaced with a serious expression. “Keith. Can we… are we boyfriends now? Can we be?” Keith’s grin faded into a soft smile. 

 

“Yeah. I’d like that,” he said. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Lance asked, in an even smaller voice. 

 

“Of course,” Keith said, meeting him there halfway. Keith’s lips were chapped but to hell if Lance cared. He liked the way that they felt against his. They fit perfectly. 

 

And so for their second night forced into sharing a room, spending it kissing and curled up with each other wasn’t such a bad way to spend it. 

 

-

 

Their last full day there was to be a lot like the previous day, except without the fancy banquet and ball. They were free to do as they pleased by what Pidge said was the planet’s more or less equivalent to 4 in the afternoon. While Pidge and Hunk opted to go to a museum in town for the evening, Shiro and Allura went to some ‘important’ building for ‘important discussions. Coran was hanging around the ship, making sure that everything was in order for their departure the following day. 

 

“Come on, Keith,” Lance began, pulling him down the street. “We’re goin’ clubbing!”

 

“Are you sure aliens have clubs Lance? And do you think that wearing these uniforms are really proper club attire?” 

 

“Good thing I have their currency! You see, I asked Allura about it and she said that the clubs here were fantastic and practically gave me the money. I was actually kinda surprised,”

 

“She was probably getting you to stop talking to her,” Keith laughed. 

 

“Point taken, but now we have money to buy super cool alien club attire.” Lance stated, pulling Keith down the street. 

 

They walked into store after store, searching for the right combination of clothes. In the end, Keith got a skin tight netted body suit and a crop and black high waisted shorts that clung to his hips perfectly. Lance found a weird looking skirt that literally changed colors and threw it together with high socks and a top that fit him right but made absolutely no sense. The front of it was cropped up really high but then the back dipped down really low with two holes in the back of it. Keith raised an eyebrow at the fashion choice, but who was he to judge. 

 

It was beginning to get dark out and the pair watched as the city transformed into something else entirely. Instead of the dignified place that it had appeared to be during all of their daytime visits, it was now a thriving town filled with shouts and music Lance had never dreamed existed. Music flowed out from various buildings and they watched as people wearing all sorts of things streamed in and out. 

 

“Come on!” Lance said, pulling Keith into one of the buildings. “Allura said that this one is based off of Earth clubs. Apparently they play a lot of music from Earth!” Lance’s smile faltered for a second, and then it returned as he stepped inside and heard the music. The man standing at the door didn’t ID them, saying simply that the “esteemed paladins of voltron” were “welcome to do as and go where they pleased”. 

 

Keith couldn’t believe it. Lance was excited about a Jennifer Lopez song about butts. Lance instantly threw himself into the sea of bodies and Keith wormed his way through, the music pounding in his ears. Within minutes of being at the club, Keith found that Lance was in his element. The boy could dance. Lance moved towards Keith, wiggling his eyebrows like an idiot and Keith suppressed a laugh. And then when Lance finally reached the other, he wiped the ridiculous expression off his face, changing to a small smirk. Keith had only a few seconds to process what that specific facial expression implied before Lance pressed himself against the other and began moving in a  _ very _ good way. Keith gulped, watching Lance move. 

 

“Keith, babe. We’re at a club. You should dance too,” he whispered in Keith’s ear, breath hot against his neck. Keith nodded, shaking himself out of his daze. He’d been to plenty of clubs, though never with anybody he’d actually had a genuine interest in before. Lance grinned when Keith placed his hands on his hips and began moving with him. “That’s more like it” he said, giving peck below Keith’s ear. 

 

They stayed like that for the next few songs. Bodies closed in on them until everything and everyone was touching each other. Everybody’s skin was slick. Lance had been able to control himself thus far, but with every movement he made, it was becoming more and more evident that they would have to leave. The final seal on the deal was Keith pulling him down into the best kiss he’d ever experienced in his life, amplified even more by the constant movement and pounding music. 

 

Lance made a vague gesture towards the exit and Keith nodded quickly. And as soon as the pair of them were free from the crowd, they were running down the street. The air was sticky, and the sky had become clouded. Lance knew it was going to rain soon and while part of him didn’t want to get caught in the rain, part of him played every possibility that it could go right in his head. He pulled Keith along, and as it started pouring, they splashed through puddles. 

 

Lance grinned, coming to an abrupt stop just far enough away from the castle they were staying in that nobody would see. He pulled Keith into a deep kiss not unlike the one shared at the club and was delighted to find that it was exactly how he thought it would be. The feeling of the constant rain pouring down made it even better. “Is every one of your fantasies this cliche?” Keith asked with a laugh as they continued running. 

 

“Dunno. If you’re the judge of cliche, I guess you’ll just have to find out,” he said, turning around only briefly to wink at Keith. 

When they finally reached the building, it was a matter of discreetly sneaking past anybody who might be important so that they wouldn’t notice their dripping wet appearances or ridiculous club attire. And then they reached their hall and it was a mad dash to the room. Keith dove into the room first and Lance slammed the door behind them, quickly locking it. 

 

And then they were all over each other. Their damp clothes clung together. Keith grinned into the kiss, remembering Lance’s shirt. He casually slipped his hands through the two holes in the back of it to squeeze the other’s ass. Lance gasped into the kiss, but didn’t dare break it. He knew that the shirt was a great idea. At the same time that Keith moved his hips, he took the opportunity to pull Lance closer, hands still exactly where he had placed them. The resulting feeling made Lance moan a little. He slowly moved his kisses away from Keith’s mouth and down his neck. Keith automatically tilted his head to the other side as Lance continued to leave kisses and swirl his tongue around the sensitive area. 

 

Keith was the first to break it, pulling back and causing Lance to whine with disappointment, until he pulled off his crop. It left him in those high waisted shorts and the netted bodysuit. As Keith returned the kiss, Lance took their closeness as an opportunity to pull down his shorts too. He grinned to find that Keith wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath the bodysuit either. 

 

“My turn,” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear, pulling off his shirt with ease. “Much better,” he whispered, placing kisses along the other’s shoulder. Lance moaned as Keith bit down on his neck; he wasn’t sure whether or not to be embarrassed by the sound that came out of his mouth. He released the area of skin with a delicate pop, grinning sheepishly. “I hope you don’t mind, I should have asked…” 

 

“No no no, don’t apologize,” Lance breathed, “It’s good. It’s so good. You can do that as much as you like,” he was nodding enthusiastically. 

 

Keith pulled him into a long kiss, adding some tongue for a moment, before he moved to the space below Lance’s collarbone and set to work again. To hell if he was going to let the boy get out with only one mark. Lance writhed against him, and Keith could feel Lance’s desire, but he also wanted to use this opportunity for all the times that Lance had ever teased him about stupid things. 

 

He pulled Lance away from the door that they’d been leaning against and flung him onto the bed, slowly making his way over. Lance moved so that he was leaning against the wall, watching Keith like his life depended on it. Keith reached the bed and crawled onto Lance, placing a kiss on his lips, and then another on each hickey, continuing to plant more as he slowly made his way down Lance’s body. He reached the edge of the skirt and grinned. The skirt could stay for now. Instead, he lifted it up and hooked his fingers around Lance’s underwear, pulling them off in one fluid motion. 

 

He was sure that the pair of them were a ridiculous picture in that very moment. He was in a fucking fishnet bodysuit and Lance was in nothing but high socks and a mini skirt. At the same time, Keith wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Keith then proceeded to plant as many kisses as he could on the insides of Lance’s thighs. Every time that Lance thought that Keith was actually going to do it, he moved further down his legs. It didn’t help that Keith had a firm grip on his hips either. 

 

“Please,” he finally whined. 

 

Keith moved swiftly up Lance’s body to give him a peck on the lips and the biggest shit eating grin that he had ever seen, when didn’t give Lance the time he needed to mentally prepare himself for when Keith took his entire length into his mouth at once. Lance would forever deny the sound he made in that exact moment. His hands flew down to Keith’s hair, and his body arched in a way that was normally uncomfortable. 

 

Although the feeling was amazing, Lance didn’t want it to end yet. So he pulled Keith off of him, cursing at the feeling lost. “We’re not done yet,” he grumbled. He removed the rest of his clothes quickly and then turned, pulling the fishnet thing off of Keith. It had left imprints on Keith’s pale skin and Lance traced his finger against a few of them, making the other shiver. And then Keith felt himself get pushed into a pillow so that his ass was in the air. “This is fine right?” Lance said and damn, Keith could feel Lance’s breath and he just wanted him to get on with it. 

 

“Yes,” Keith croaked out. Lance left sloppy kisses across his cheeks and the only warning that Keith had before the other really started was the feeling of him stretching his cheeks apart. The feeling of Lance’s tongue  _ there _ was not a sensation that Keith had ever thought he would feel, nor was it a sensation that he thought he would love as much as he turned out to. This time, it was Keith’s turn to moan, although he muffled the sound with a pillow as Lance’s tongue darted in and out. At the same time, Lance wrapped a hand around Keith’s length and began moving it in time with his tongue. Keith whined into the pillow. 

 

Lance pulled Keith into a sitting position, carefully slipping a couple of fingers into Keith’s mouth. The other sucked on them without having to think about it, knowing that it meant something much better would soon come. Lance started with one finger, and then after a few moments, added the second one, pushing and scissoring them in the best imaginable ways to Keith. When Lance began to move his other hand back to Keith’s dick, the other pushed it away. 

 

“No,” he breathed, moving with Lance’s hands as he continued to speak in as even of a voice as he could manage. “If you do that too, I won’t last much longer.” Lance nodded, continuing to move his fingers until he was satisfied. He disappeared away from Keith for a moment, who watched as he reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of lube. 

 

“Where the hell did you even get that?” He asked.

 

“Questions later, dude,” Lance grunted, working it onto himself and then moving to work some into Keith. He inhaled slowly, waiting for Lance. When the other finally began to press in, they both let out quiet moans. Lance, surprisingly, moved slowly at first, pressing slightly deeper with each thrust. Keith buried his face in his pillow, trying desperately not to be loud. He vaguely remembered the knife incident.  _ How thin were the walls?  _ When Lance was finally completely inside, he waited there for a moment, giving Keith time to adjust. The feeling of the other clenching around him was almost too much as it was. 

 

Lance inhaled, beginning to move consistently. He began to leave kisses against Keith’s back as the other writhed beneath him. When he knew that he was close, he pulled out completely, causing Keith to whine into the pillow, before pulling the other into his lap and into a deep kiss. Keith moved up enough to slide smoothly back onto Lance, who gasped at the feeling. Keith continued to move his body, pulling Lance’s head into his chest. 

 

“Keith,” Lance whined, “I’m getting really close,”

 

All it took to push him over that final edge was Keith pulling him up into a deep kiss. At the feeling of warmth spilling into him, Keith let out a gasp, bobbing up and down only a few more times before coming as well. He collapsed onto Lance, his chest heaving. 

 

They lay there for a few more moments, kissing lazily and basking in the feeling that floated over their bodies, before standing up shakily sneaking to the shower. Standing under the warmth of the shower, Lance could feel his body relaxing and feel sleep tugging at him. Keith leaned against him, slowly kissing his neck as the other scrubbed at his body. Once they were cleaned up, they wrapped up in towels and wandered back to their room. As soon as their bodies hit the bed, sleep was quick to follow. 

 

-

 

It was finally time for them to leave the planet. Coran made a point of knocking on everybody’s doors and waking them up before it was even light outside. Keith groggily shuffled at the back of the group, hugging his coat close to his body. Lance hung back with him, having pulled his own energy out of nowhere. Neither of them said anything, but they were comfortable with the silence. It wasn’t until they were onto the ship that anybody other than Coran spoke in the group. Allura and Shiro were off in a corner, whispering to each other and occasionally laughing. Keith and Lance would have been content to just return to one of their rooms and get much needed sleep. Hunk and Pidge, however, had other plans. 

 

One arm yanked Keith backwards while the other yanked Lance backwards. The pair of boys turned to face their friends. “Listen, my room’s far enough away that I don’t give a shit,” Hunk began to say in an even voice, “but,” and he gestured for Pidge to finish.

 

“If you asshats keep me awake later than I want to be kept awake, you  _ will  _ regret it,” Lance and Keith paled and glanced at each other before nodding in unison. “Glad that you understand,” Pidge replied, and then she walked away like she had said the most cheerful thing in existence, whatever the hell that was to Pidge. Hunk grinned and then turned back to the pair. 

  
“Sooooooo when’s the wedding?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of the fic and what you think I could improve on for future fics!


End file.
